In one improved form of trash compactor, the trash is compacted by a suitable compacting ram after being placed in a drawer portion of the compactor. It is conventional to provide lining means for the drawer to hold the trash both in the compacting operation and subsequently in the disposal of the compacted trash. One conventional form of holding means comprises a synthetic resin bag.
It has been found desirable to provide improved cut and tear resistance inasmuch as bottles and cans are included in the trash conventionally compacted in such compactors. Relatively thick synthetic resin liners have been employed to protect the relatively tear-susceptible bag conventionally utilized. Another attempted solution to the problem is to utilize relatively expensive tear-resistant bags which may be formed of multiple plies of suitable material, such as paperboard, etc.
A number of different trash receptacles have been developed for receiving trash. Illustratively, a trash receptacle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,238 of Robert A. Kelley, issued Mar. 24, 1970, wherein a disposable liner bag is provided within the outer receptacle by a suitable frame.
A trash compactor is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,953 of John A. Boyd, issued Aug. 31, 1971, as including a machine for compacting trash in a disposable carton mounted within a sleeve in the lower portion of the machine casing. The disposable carton may comprise a cardboard box, or the like, adapted to "be transported to a suitable site and burned or otherwise disposed of".
Einar O. Engebretsen, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,299 issued Apr. 30, 1974, shows a trash compactor with a removable liner which is formed as a reusable two-piece liner. The two sections of the liner are formed of substantially rigid self-supporting material, such as polyethylene, and is provided with integral handles. Upon removal of the liner with the refuse compacted therein, the liner may be emptied and replaced in the machine. The liner may further be adapted to support disposable bags, if desired.
Edward L. Macoicz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,518 issued July 24, 1973, shows a trash compactor having means facilitating trash removal therefrom utilizing a sling conforming to the inside of the compacting bin and disposed to underlay the trash in the bin. Flap portions of the sling are adapted to be manually pulled upwardly from opposite sides of the bin and then brought together whereby the sling with the compacted trash enwrapped therein may be withdrawn from the bin by the operator and carried to a suitable final disposition site.
Jerome F. Stratman, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,352 issued Aug. 6, 1974, show a refuse compactor container assembly which is provided on a slide or carriage and includes a lightweight, cylindrical plastic receptacle that may be removed from the slide for disposition of the compacted refuse therein. A plastic liner is disposed within the receptacle and is maintained in position by a cuff embracing or clamped against the external surface of the receptacle by a stretched retaining band.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,707, issued Nov. 5, 1974, James H. Enright et al show a compactor having a trash basket shiftable in a seat of the mechanism. The basket may be formed of plastic material having flexible sidewalls yielding under pressure to the ram.
Robert F. Karls, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,561 issued Feb. 4, 1975, shows a compactor having two cubicles with trash containers therein. A single ram is mounted for shuttle movement from one cubicle to the other so that the ram may be utilized to compact trash in one cubicle while the trash container may be removed from the other cubicle for disposition of the compacted trash therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,979, issued Mar. 11, 1975, owned by the assignee hereof, Charles E. Sulcek shows a refuse compactor receptacle utilizing a drawer-type support wherein a bag may be provided for receiving the refuse to be compacted and for facilitated disposition of the bagged compacted refuse when desired.